In The End
by MidnightXHour
Summary: Duncan realizes what Courtney's all about, and he hopes she doesn't come back to him when she's done having her fun...-Songfic-


_**-In The End-**_

_A/N: Okay, first fanfic here~! Hope you guys like it, because I want people to enjoy! Disclaimer time!_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Duncan, nor do I own Courtney or Alejandro or Justin, for they belong to the people who created them. I do not own the song "In The End" either, as it belongs to Green Day-from the "Dookie" album, I believe?-, who I adore. Don't own them, either. *That sucks.*_

_And now, for the fic!_

_All brawn and no brains_

_And all those nice things_

_You finally got what you want_

_S__omeone to look good with_

_And light your cigarette_

_Is this what you really want?_

I watch you flirt shamelessly with Alejandro, and I can easily see that you have no regrets about how suddenly you called it off with me. They way you're so lost in his "mesmerizing gaze"…Blech. I can say the same for you, honestly. I think I have, all over the diary I may or may not have snatched out of your backpack yesterday morning. I can see Alejandro's "perfect physique" quite easily-That's all he has going for him. Body and "loving Latin". Throwing those lovey-dovey "senoritas" and "chicas" and crap all around and you suck it up like it's everything. But maybe it's him sucking up everything you give him. I would feel sorry for him…But he's the one who bought your crap. Too bad, so sad, I guess. He's not really that smart, I've noticed. I may not be a brainiac, but I've seen the grades that teachers give him, the grades that haven't been changed due to his charm-They pretty much suck, given his Spanish grade. Hmph, a bit unfair if you ask me. But you won't, 'cause everything you want to hear will now come outta' his mouth. So he's basically all brawn, no brains. Funny, never thought you'd go for someone stupider than ME. Thought I was your limit, even though I'm not that stupid to begin with. I was bad enough for you. All Alejandro is is someone that you can look good with. He's just someone who'll light up the cigarette you'll probably never hold. So that's what you've been looking for all this time?

Who knew, huh?

_I figured out what you're all abou__t_

_And I don't think I like what I see_

_So…..._

_I hope I won't be there in the end_

_If you come around_

It took me a minute. All right, a little more than a minute, whatever. But I've finally realized it. It's slapping me in the face as I watch everyone gossip about you and Al being the "hot new couple". Gag me. I thought I liked you when I first met you, but now I think I can really see you. And, the more I think about it, the more I think I don't really like it. So when you come back from your little ride with Alejandro, I sincerely hope I'm not there for you. Not to be bitter…Okay, yeah, maybe a little. What do you expect?

_How long will he last_

_Before he's a creep in the past_

_And you're alone once again?_

_Will you pop up again and be my"Special Friend" 'till the end?_

_And when will that be?_

"Oh, Alejandro, I love you~!" Heh, yeah, of course you do. For a minute or two, anyway. Until he stops giving you EVERYTHING you want, and then you won't want to be bothered with him. All of a sudden, the name "Alejandro" will become vile, poison on your tongue, burning your mind simply thinking of him. And then you'll knock on my door, asking if you can come in, because you're just so sorry that you broke whatever we had. Of course, you'll be all sugary-sweet to me, as filled with sugar as my favorite candy-Which I bet you've been trying to remember, just so you're prepared to come beg for me again. But sugar is basically crap. And crap is bad for you, just as you're bad for me. I'll be your little special friend when the world freezes over, melts, reconstructs itself, and freezes over again-And everyone lives. "Friends 'till the end!" I know you, or I thought I did. So I think what comes next is-"Maybe a little something more…?" No. Because when you say "'Till the end", I usually like to know when the end is. With you, I'm just not sure.

_I figured out what you're all about_

_And I don't think I like what I see_

_So…_

_I__ hope I won't be there in the end_

_If you come around_

I can't say it felt good to slam the door in your face after pushing you away again. I can't say I feel proud. In fact, although I'll never admit it, especially not to you…I feel a little sick, which sucks. How can one person affect someone so much? I can't do that again. I'll probably let you in. But I can't. I just CAN'T. I've seen the real you. Now you're all over that model guy…Justin, was it? Yeah. _Reaaaaalllllll_ pretty guy, especially in your hungry, powerful gaze. You had your once-beautiful onyx eyes locked on him the first day he stepped his pretty-boy foot into the school, but you had just hooked up with me. Guess you just couldn't let the façade fall just yet, huh? So you didn't jump for him once we unraveled into complete and utter nothingness. You still get him in the end. I pray he leads you into another guy-I just can't be led into the same situation. I don't want you to come back around to me in the end, just because you're a girl searching for the hottest guy in sight in that moment in time. So keep walking. Keep walking. Keeeeep…on…..there. Now you've turned the corner.

_I figured out what you're all about_

_And I don't think I like what I see_

_So…_

_I hope I won't be there in the end_

_If you come around_

I see you at the door. I stare at the wood, confused, wanting to open. But I stop, my hand wrapped around the knob. No. Don't even think about it. But, me being me, I defy the order I just gave myself and I begin thinking about it. What if I DO let you in here? You'd be my best friend, and again, me being me, I'll fall for you all over again because you kiss me. The whole "guy-turns-idiot-because-girl-kisses-him" thing is pretty close to the truth, no matter how much I try to NOT be that way. You have some kind of undeniable charm. Perfect. Just perfect. Just one kiss, one little kiss and I'll be your slave, until you find someone better looking-Which, in my honest opinion, is going to be pretty hard-and will have no brain, won't be able to deny you anymore than I could.

I peek through the peephole one more time and I see you, fixing your never-anything-but-perfect mocha hair and staring at the door. You shrug, figuring I'm not home because I'm not opening to the door and running to your aid so you can double-cross me again, and turn, heading off to who-knows-where. Probably into the arms of some guitarist or some party dude. But I think you should know this. Life ain't double-dutch-You don't get to have two ropes. You only get one, and that's what you stick with. But maybe to you, life is nothing but a playground game, playing with the newest toy, snatching the best toys up before anyone gets a chance to reach for it. God, when was the last time I've ever used so many freaking metaphors to describe one person? Huh. So go ahead, sweetheart, keep thinking I'm not home. Because if everything goes according to plan, if I can refrain myself from opening that door and letting you in, even though I'll never view you the way I used to…If everything works out the way I hope…

Well, guess I won't be home ever again, huh?

_A/N: Okay, that is a load off~! I'm so glad I got this done~ Honestly, I could've written this a million different ways, taken away the sarcasm and stuff-But then I wouldn't have Duncan, and I think he's a bit OOC, but I'll leave that up to you guys. R&R, please? I like this songfic, personally because of the usage of a Green Day song…I'll shut up now. Hee~! Hope you readers liked it! I'll be putting up more soon, when I can actually stick to ONE draft! ((Please excuse any errors I have in here, I tried to fix them all!))_


End file.
